yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 002
Creepy Crawlies is the second episode in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's series. It aired in Japan on April 9, 2008 on TV Tokyo. Yusei is working on his Duel Runner in preperation to get his "Stardust Dragon" card back from Jack. But he gets caught up in a duel with Uryu with his Duel Runner on the line. Summary Flashback The episode begins by showing a flashback of Yusei losing to Jack. Yusei's friends are shocked that Yusei lost. Yusei hits the ground in frustration and Jack tells him he cannot win a duel with just cards. Jack and Goodwin The episode cuts to the present, where Jack Atlas is shown looking at the "Stardust Dragon" card. Rex Goodwin acts puzzled as to why the king is reminiscing about the past. Jack explains his humiliation about how he once lived in Satellite. Jack thinks that Satellite should disappear from the face of the earth. Rex explains that it is not possible, since New Domino depends on it. The residents of Satellite exist to recycle New Domino's trash. He believes that Jack being from Satellite was a test from God. Incident at the plant Meanwhile in an abandoned subway, Rally times Yusei on his Duel Runner. Rally states that Yusei has beat his best time and that breaking through the pipeline should be a piece of cake. In a recycling plant, Blitz, Tank and Nervin are working. Uryu trips Tank causing him to drop the boxes he's carrying. Nervin and Blitz drop their boxes and rush over to Tank to see if he's okay. In the Japanese version Uryu ridicules them for being from Satellite. In the English version, he corrects Tank saying he was tripped and didn't fall; Since he marked his shoes, Uryu suggests that he buy him new ones. Blitz comments on the criminal mark on Uryu's cheek. Uryu and two goons beat up Blitz, Tank and Nervin for that comment. Back at the Yusei's base, Rally tends to Blitz, Tank and Nervin's wounds, while Yusei works on his Duel Runner. Tank asks Yusei how he's getting on, so Rally excitedly tells them that Yusei achieved his best time today. In the Japanese version, Yusei says that it was all thanks to Rally, but Rally replies that he should be thanking Yusei, because ever since that night, the Securities have stopped chasing him; Rally then promises to never steal again; Nerve (Blitz) notes that someone in the Security actually kept his promise; Blitz (Nervin) says that it's natural for a duelist to keep his promise; Yusei says that he wouldn't call Ushio (Trudge) a duelist, just unlike the other minions of authority, he admits his defeat. In the English version Yusei just mentions that the Duel Runner should be fast enough and Blitz and Nervin mention that they have a bad feeling. Security station At the Security station Trudge is given a new Deck. In the Japanese version, the man who gave Ushio (Trudge) the Deck comments on how Ushio payed for the stolen D-Wheel (Duel Runner) out of his own salary after he lost; Ushio replied that it is the humanity of a duelist. The man reminds Ushio that he was a Security before he was a duelist; Ushio says that next time won't be a repeat of last time, now that he has this Deck. In the English version, the man tells Trudge that he would rather have demoted him to handing out parking tickets, but Jack Atlas has ordered him to give Trudge another chance and there are very powerful people who want Yusei Fudo off the street. (In the Japanese version at this point in the series authorative figures, other than Jack, often call Yusei by derogratry terms like "Satellite scum", and never refer to him by name. In the English version, they are more worried about Yusei and more respectably use his name when talking about him.) Yusei's plan While Yusei is preparing his Duel Runner, Rally, Tank, Nervin and Blitz are grouped around him. In the Japanese version Rally asks him if he is going to Duel Jack. Yusei replies, "I'm going to get the card back, that's all. That card belongs to all of us". In the English version Yusei plans to use this trip to New Domino City to somehow later get him and his friends to live in New Domino later. The gang reflect on the time Yusei hacked into the city's system allowing the five of them and Jack to see a Turbo Duel. Until then they hadn't known Duel Runner's existed. But Yusei managed to build one and use it to make "Stardust Dragon" "fly". They now thought Jack had planned to steal the card and Duel Runner back then. Silence falls over the friends for a second, until Rally quickly breaks it saying that the new Duel Runner is awesome too, and that it can pass through the pipe in just two minutes. Yusei explains his plan to get to Jack. The pipeline connecting Satellite and New Domino ceases operation due to an internal maintenance once a month at midnight. The maintenance takes three minutes before the trash starts to flow through it again. If Yusei can make it through in the three minutes he can escape to New Domino. The Duel The gang are then interrupted by Uryu and his two cronies from earlier. In the Japanese version they explain that their salaries got cut for the incident at work earlier and that they must thank them for that. Uryu spots the Duel Runner. In the Japanese version he says that it is a waste for Satellite residents to have one; One of his lackeys states that it's like an unused possession.;Uryu offers them no trouble if they hand the Duel Runner over to him; Yusei immediatly refuses. In the English asks how much is it; Blitz says that its not for sale; Uryu then suggests that they just give it to him instead of the new shoes he came to collect or would they rather he tells Sector Security they have an illegal Duel Runner down here. Recognizing Yusei as the rider, Uryu challenges him to a Duel with the Duel Runner on the line. Blitz tells Yusei to ignore him, but Yusei detaches the Duel Disk from the Duel Runner to Duel them. In the Japanese version Yusei stats that these guys laughed at their dream. In the English version Yusei's friends tell him to Duel Uryu, he's just a bully and bullies never learn; Yusei finishes the sentance saying, unless you stand up to them; Tank pleas with Yusei not to do this, since the Duel Runner is their... ; Yusei completes his sentance saying "future" and that's why he has to do this. Yusei duels and defeats Uryu. Uryu falls to his knees and Yusei approaches him. In the Japanese version Yusei says that a friend once told him, "You cannot win a Duel with just monsters; Nor can you win with just Traps or Spell Cards; They hold a reason only when they become one. And the most important thing you must have to seize victory... is right here," while a flashback plays of Jack pointing to his heart while reciting the last said line; The picture goes back to Yusei, and he says, "He did not say what that thing was, but I now know; It's the soul of a duelist that believes in every card." In the English version, Yusei says a friend thought him when your back's against a wall and you feel like there's no way out, if you trust in the power of your Deck, you can find a way out of any sitaution; A flashback shows Jack telling Yusei he must learn to rely on his entire Deck and Yusei could have beat him, had he believed in the strength of every card he dueled with; Yusei says to Uryu that it was the belief he has in the power of his cards that gave him the strength to win this Duel. Uryu is impressed with Yusei. In the Japanese version; he says, "You win this time," but this isn't the last time, next time he shall win. Yusei replies "I'll be waiting". In the English version; he says maybe they can be friends and duel again someday and next time they'll duel toxide. Jack's mansion Meanwhile Jack stops, while riding his Duel Runner. In the Japanese version; Rex asks what's the matter; Jack remembers the night he came to Neo Domino (New Domino), the night was also moonlit, while Yusei is shown also looking at the moon back in Satellite. In the English version; Rex tells Jack he dueled well tonight; Jack asks what about Yusei; Is everything going according to plan; Rex replies that Sector Security has informed them they have nothing to worry about. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs. Jack Atlas Most of the Duel is skipped. Yusei attacks "Mad Archfiend" with "Junk Warrior". Jack negates the attack with "Shadow Spell". Jack attacks "Junk Warrior" with "Mad Archfiend" and wins. Yusei Fudo vs. Uryu Uryu Summons "Chainsaw Insect" and activates "Retribution of the Ant Lion". Yusei Summons "Shield Warrior" in Defense Position and Sets a card. Uryu Summons "Pinch Hopper" and discards "Insect Knight" in order to activate "Insect Costume". Uryu selects "Doom Dozer" from his Deck and adds it to his hand. Then, he must Tribute "Pinch Hopper". Due to "Retribution of the Ant Lion", he takes 800 damage (Uryu Life Points/3200). "Pinch Hopper's" effect activates, allowing him to Special Summon "Metal Armored Bug" from his hand. Then, Uryu removes "Pinch Hopper" and "Insect Knight" in his Graveyard from play, to Special Summon "Doom Dozer". Uryu attacks "Shield Warrior" with "Chainsaw Insect". Yusei activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. Since "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" activated sucessfully, it is Set again. Uryu attacks "Shield Warrior" with "Metal Armored Bug". Retribution of the Ant Lion's" inflicts 800 damage to Yusei. "Doom Dozer" attacks Yusei directly (Yusei Life Points/400). Yusei Summons "Speed Warrior" and activates "Double Summon" to Normal Summon "Junk Synchron". Yusei performs a Synchro Summon and Summons "Junk Warrior". He equips "Junk Warrior" with "Fighting Spirit". "Junk Warrior" gain 300 ATK for each monster Uryu controls (Junk Warrior ATK/3200). Yusei activates "Domino Effect". "Junk Warrior" attacks "Chainsaw Insect" (Uryu Life Points/2400). Yusei uses "Domino's" effect and sends to the Graveyard 2 card his controls ("Fighting Spirit" and "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow") to destroy 2 monster Uryu controls. "Retribution of the Ant Lion's" effect causes Uryu to take 2400 damage (Uryu Life Points/0). Yusei wins.